


Domesticate me

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PROMPT) Geoff and Ryan are very domesticated in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticate me

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I so loved this piece (it's too cute, they're too cute and kill me)
> 
> Prompt me @ tinypeckers / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Ryan breathed heavily through his nose. He wasn’t quite sure what time it was. The birds outside his window were given their soulful rendition and the sun was just as annoying. Ryan grunted as he brought his arm up to cover his eyes from the bright light. Ryan had gone to bed late and he knew that his laptop lay on the ground beside the bed. He simply couldn’t help it; there were so many videos online! Ryan smiled as he remembered the night before. His husband, Geoff, had scolded him around ten pm and complained about the light. Ryan hadn’t closed the laptop and had only lowered the brightness. He’d never forget the cute little noise of protest his husband had squeaked open. Ryan laughed silently. It was one of those times he wished that he had a microphone. Unfortunately he did not at the time and the sound would forever only replay in his memory.

 

 

Ryan turned to face his husband in question. It was always his favourite view in the morning. Geoff had a habit of burying under the covers. Ryan could usually only see the wispy ends of Geoff’s hair and maybe a hint of his heavily tattooed arm. Geoff was a snorer as well. It was light and didn’t disturb Ryan (especially since he rarely slept well) so it was almost like a soothing noise to him now. This morning Geoff was absent. Ryan couldn’t help it but he ended up pouting at the empty space beside him. The duvet on Geoff’s side had been thrown away towards the end of the bed. Ryan could see a slight wet patch on Geoff’s pillow. He smirked. It was probably from Geoff’s open mouth as he snored. Ryan shook his head at though. There was a sock towards the end of the bed. It was balled up and had clearly been kicked off in the night. Ryan wondered if Geoff missed it now wherever he was.

 

 

“Geoff!” Ryan attempted to call out. His voice was hoarse from lack of use and he really needed some water to lubricate it. Ryan scowled before he tried again, “Geoffrey!” Ryan cried out again. It came out as a whine this time. He felt like a needy baby but hey, his husband had left him alone in bed! Ryan glanced briefly to the laptop on the ground. He had used a lot of willpower to put aside last night. They weren’t really doing anything today… Ryan chewed upon his lip. He toyed with the hem of the duvet as he weighed his option. He could pick it up again but he knew that Geoff would scold him. He hated it when Ryan spent the day in bed rather than with him. Yet it was Geoff who had left him and he knew that Ryan had little to no willpower. When Geoff still didn’t reply to his pitiful cries, Ryan thought ‘fuck him’ and reached out for the laptop.

 

 

“What are you trying to get?” Geoff asked. Ryan jumped at the sound of his husband’s voice. How the other man had made it to the bedroom without making any sound Ryan wasn’t sure. Though Geoff rarely (never) worked out he appeared to be able to move like a ninja.

“I’m trying to get the laptop.” Ryan squeaked out. He used the hand that had made its way to the floor to push back up and onto the bed. Ryan then took the time to really admire his husband. Geoff was still wearing what he’d gone to bed in and that was one of Ryan’s old shirts and his own boxers. The sock that had not escaped in the night was hanging by Geoff’s toes. Ryan was surprised that he hadn’t tripped or lost that already. The strand of hair that Ryan loved so much stood straight upwards. Ryan couldn’t help himself when he smiled at it. Yes, that was his husband standing before him in all of his morning glory. Ryan loved him awfully so.

 

 

“You don’t need to play on your stupid laptop. You’ve got me… and breakfast!” Geoff held the plate that Ryan had been oblivious too. It was full of delicious freshly cooked breakfast food. Ryan’s mouth salivated with what little water he had in it. He reached for the food instead of his laptop. Geoff’s cooking was better than any cat videos the internet could ever make. Geoff laughed at his husband’s neediness. He walked over to his husband and placed the plate of food on his lap. Ryan hummed happily as Geoff brushed aside his husband’s hair and kissed the forehead that he revealed. Ryan leant up into it and smiled at the sweet touches.

“Is there a drink included with this meal?” Ryan asked cheekily. Geoff snorted. He pushed the hair he’d pulled aside back upon Ryan’s forehead.

“What on earth would you do without me?” Geoff grumbled. He sashayed to the kitchen anyway. Ryan laughed loudly at the way Geoff’s butt moved inside his boxers.

 

 

 

“I would wilt without you, my love.” Ryan cooed as Geoff hesitated at the door frame.

“You would succumb to the internet and wilt away in your stinky bed.” Geoff said meanly.

“I do so much more than sit on the internet all day!” Ryan complained. Geoff shook his head.

“Which one of us got up this morning and made breakfast?” Geoff asked. Ryan shrugged.

“You, obviously… but I didn’t get to sleep until late last night.” Ryan used his excuse.

“And why was that, my beautiful and hardworking husband?” Geoff mocked in a cute voice. Ryan opened his mouth to protest but found he had run out of excuses. He pouted and tucked his chin against his chest. Geoff shook his head at Ryan’s attempt at being cute.

“I was watching cat videos.” Ryan talked to his chest. Geoff laughed at him.

“Damn right you were. Eat your breakfast; I’m going to get your damn drink.” Geoff said.

 

 

Ryan watched him leave then. He felt pretty blessed to be where he was. It was late in the morning on a Saturday and Ryan was in bed with breakfast upon his lap. His husband was somewhere in the house getting him a drink and they had no plans to do anything other than enjoy each other’s company today. When Geoff returned, Ryan was simply laying and staring blessed out at the wall in front of him. Geoff smiled and placed the drink on the bedside table. The sound of the glass hitting the wood had disturbed Ryan from his dazed state.

“What are you thinking about?” Geoff dared to ask as he made his way to the other side of the bed. He climbed back into it and rested his head against Ryan’s chest. He reached out and picked at the food in front of him. Ryan scoffed and pushed Geoff’s hand away.

“I was thinking of how blessed I was but then you stole my food and suddenly I’m pissed.” Ryan complained. Geoff shrugged.

“Shut up, I cooked it you lazy bastard.” Geoff reminded him. Ryan laughed. Yeah, he was definitely blessed.


End file.
